


Sick day

by Morganlefay_6013



Series: Peter and Melissa dating [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: Melissa is not feeling well, but Peter will be there to take care of her.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Melissa McCall
Series: Peter and Melissa dating [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098233
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Sick day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So it's been crazy lately but I really wanted to write this, so here you go.   
> This is so much much fluffy, I hope you like it!   
> Thank you for reading! <3

She felt horrible. Her head was heavy, her muscles ache and she felt half of her body freezing and the other in flames. She even had a sore throat. She wasn’t sure where she could have gotten this. She would adventure it was a flu. She called to the hospital, hearing how they pitied her on the other side of the phone. After that, Scott and Isaac insisted to skip classes and take care of her, but she refused. It didn’t take much for them to skip their classes lately anyway.

She spent much of her time napping here and there, not tracking time. Last time she was awake the boys had arrived from school and Scott had made her a chamomile. It was so sweet of him. Isaac brought extra blankets for her and her fuzzy socks. And she fell asleep. And now the chamomile was cold. And she wanted to cry over it. Maybe it was the fever.

She had written Peter on one of her rare waken times. She told him she was sick and that she felt terrible. He most certainly answered, but she was knocked off. She was a mess. She sighed and dried her tears, feeling the slumber coming for her yet again. This was hell.

* * *

He rang the door to find a surprised Scott opening.

“Hi, I heard Melissa is sick, I have soup” he gave him a charming smile and shook the bag in front of his face.

“Um…” Scott mumbled.

“C’mon Scott, we have been here before. Take the soup or let me in. We both know I can climb to your mom’s bedroom anyway” he shrugged. The boy frowned at this, but let him in. “Smart decision” he reassured.

“I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t like to be seen like that” Scott warned.

“Not a problem. If she wants me out I’ll be on my way. Has she eaten at all?” he wanted to know.

“Not really. I made her a chamomile. And she drank water with her meds. But other than that…” Scott explained.

“We can give it a try then” he suggested.

“What is he doing here?” Isaac spoke behind Scott.

“Whoa, I come at peace” Peter showed his hands in surrender.

“You better” Isaac threatened.

“Have you two eat already? You are very jumpy” he said with sarcasm as he went upstairs, earning him two low groans from the younger wolves. He smiled at this.

He knocked softly on Melissa’s door.

“Can I come in?” he wondered. There was a second of silence, he realized that she was struggling a bit.

“Come in” she finally said.

He opened the door to find her under three blankets, shivering and blowing her nose.

“How are you feeling?” he smiled at her softly.

“A bit more terrible knowing that I didn’t text you back and you are here with soup” she complained.

“Don’t worry about it” he smiled, coming closer.

“Ugh, I look terrible. You shouldn’t see me like that” she covered her face with her hands.

“You are gorgeous no matter what” he assured, placing the soup by her side.

“Liar” she laughed softly.

“I would never” he said with a hurt gesture, making her laugh a bit more. It felt good.

“What kind of soup you brought?” she wanted to know.

“Chicken noodle” he said as he opened the container and offered it to her.

“Smells good. And I can’t smell much right now” she looked at him and then took a bit with a spoon tentatively. “Mmm this is so good! Were did you get it?” she wanted to know.

“I made it” he confessed.

“You made me chicken soup because I’m sick?” she looked at him with her eyes wet.

“I thought you may like it” he offered with a sweet smile.

“Thank you” she teared a bit. “Oh shit, sorry, I don’t really know why I’m crying” she apologized.

“No need to apologize, darling” he said softly, drying a tear from her cheek.

“Oh God, where have you been my whole life? I want to kiss you so bad” she said as she took more soup.

“I guess the answer to that is in a hospital bed. At least for a very long time” he chuckled. “And by all means, go for it” he gave her a smirk.

“Don’t you dare joke about that!” she hit him playfully.

“I’m not joking around. It’s the truth. All of it” he said seating by her side.

“But I’m sick…” she argued.

“You are not going to infect me, if that is what you were going to say” he told her with a smile.

“Uuuh, look at me I’m a handsome indestructible werewolf” she said with a joking tone. “You are a bragger” she accused.

“So you think I’m handsome…” he noticed, ignoring the rest of the statement and leaning to her playfully.

“Peter!” she laughed.

“What?” he raised his eyebrows.

“You are so annoying” she shook her head.

“Because I’m handsome or because I’m right?” he raised up an eyebrow.

“I’m not going to answer you” she pouted with dignity as she sipped the soup.

“That is a real shame, because in that case I might have to tickle you for the truth” he teased.

“Don’t you dare!” she squeaked as he approached her form with his arms.

“I’m bluffing. I don’t want you to spill the soup it took me so much hard work to do” he joked.

“You are always bluffing, Hale” she teased over the edge of her bowl.

“I take offense on that” he said with a dramatic tone. “You bluff too”

“Oh?”

“Where is my kiss?” he wanted to know. “Unless you are having second thoughts, of course”

“It’s just… I don’t want to be gross” she said, looking at the soup.

“You are not” he frowned.

“I… I don’t want to scare you away” she confessed.

“You are not. The boys downs stairs certainly tried. But I’m not going anywhere. Unless you want me to” he assured.

She nodded and curled around him, placing her head on his chest. It felt good. She relaxed a bit, her heart rate going more stable and slower. Like a slow song. Even her heart beats were beautiful, he thought. She covered him with her blanket and he smiled wider to this.

“You are freezing cold. Come here” he pulled her closer, holding her against his body.

* * *

“You are like a heater. So warm!” she said, cuddling harder around him. He laughed at this. She loved to hear him laugh so carefreely.

“Just for you” he winked at her.

And then she kissed him. Slowly. Lovingly. She was so grateful he was here. And that he was so caring. She ran her hands through his face, caressing him. When she reached his chin she let him go, in a flowed movement.

“Here is your kiss” she smiled.

“You are a beautiful creature” he said under his breath.

“I didn’t feel beautiful today… until you came” she told him.

“Then is a good thing that I came” he smiled at her. So brightly.

“Yes, it is” she agreed with a equal smile. “All I did today was sleep”

“You are not feeling well, I’d say it’s normal” he told her.

“I don’t want to fall asleep while you are here” she pouted.

“You need to rest” he argued. When he got to be the voice of reason?

“But you are here… I want to be with you” she complained.

“You are with me. Just resting” he offered.

“Fine” she sighed. She could feel her body slowly relaxing anyway. Her eyelids heavy. “But I wanted to hear you…” she yawned.

“Hear me?” he asked, confused.

“Sing. Will you sing for me? Please?” she asked. He looked at her perplex, but eager. Like it was something he was hoping to be asked. He smiled, slowly.

“With pleasure” he said softly, kissing her forehead.

He had a great voice, as she foreseen. She could hear it in and out of him, like a spell slowly rocking her to her dreams.

“I knew you had a lovely voice” she mumbled before falling asleep on him.

He smiled down at her, his heart full of love.


End file.
